


Blank

by Sasseraph



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasseraph/pseuds/Sasseraph
Summary: Short aftermath if Netto had indeed not responded after the Quickman fight in EXE2.Character death is only implied to have already occurred and is not directly described.
Kudos: 14





	Blank

“Rockman”

The kid hadn’t seemed to have moved all day, lying on his side on the ground of Enzan’s terminal, moving and speaking less than Blues had ever witnessed before. It was understandable, he supposed, but that didn’t make it ideal. “ _Rockman._ Time for you to get up.”

Rockman did not get up. He didn’t even move, instead retaining his silence. “You’re in the way,” Blues stated very matter-of-factly, referring to the panel behind the blue navi. He patiently waited a short time longer, placing his hands on his waist with a sigh. “You can get up, or I can move you myself.” He could only imagine the memory was replaying endlessly in his head, and could only hope that, for him, it would remain only a thought.

The light had been blinding. He'd been sure his strike had hit, but whether it had been on time was quite another story. He felt a bit bad, really, but there was nothing more he could do than what he and Enzan already had.

 _"Netto, if you're alive, say something!"_ Enzan had said it in the moment, half out of concern, and maybe half as a sort of joke, but he clearly hadn't actually been expecting the silence. Standing with a front-row seat to Netto's own navi as the realization set in would have torn anyone apart. 

Lost in the memory, he nearly missed the soft “no” Rockman huffed, hinted only by the slight rise and fall of his chest. Waiting another moment just in case, he eventually lowered himself to the floor, slipping his arms beneath the other navi’s back to lift him from the ground. “Okay, off the floor then.”

His voice strained only slightly as he straightened his legs to lift Rockman, carrying him a few feet away where he slid with him down the inner wall of the PET, remaining next to and watching him in silence. “Hey.” Blues removed his arm from behind the navi, placing it instead on his shoulder. Miraculously, Rockman reluctantly raised his gaze to slowly reach his own: a seemingly blank expression filled simultaneously with too many emotions to count. He tightened his grip on Rockman’s shoulder, pulling him into an embrace when he noticed the tears begin to form. “It’ll be okay.”


End file.
